kamen_rider_alternate_adaptation_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Beating Heart
Elimination is the fourteenth episode of Kamen Rider Slayer. It is the debut of Blain Gaskin as Kamen Rider Savior Prototype. Synopsis to be added Plot In 1999, Blain is preparing for his performance and Jem gives him some words of encouragement. Blain plays and Cesar comes and sits beside Jem. Jem says that she hopes that he isn’t here to start another fight. He says that he’s actually here to apologize to Blain. He apologizes to her for acting immature. While Blain is playing, he stares at Cesar and Cesar wickedly smiles. When Jem isn’t looking, he put some type of liquid in her drink. After the performance, Jem and Cesar go backstage and Cesar offers to help Blain carry his stuff to his car. Jem says that while they do that, she’ll go to the restroom. Jem makes it to the restroom and suddenly her stomach begins to hurt, and she rushes to the toilet. Blain and Cesar goes to the parking lot and Blain asks Cesar why he didn’t tell Jem that he was a Slash. He says because he sees that Jem has a liking to him, and since Blain is also half-human, she will see good in him somehow. He says if he’s going to kill him, he’s going to do it himself and make it seem like a slash attacked him. Cesar fights Blain and notices that Blain can’t turn in a slash. Cesar’s eyes turn red and he begins to transform. Cesar stops transforming and says that if he’s going to kill a slash, he’s going to have kill one with the proper weapon. Cesar tries to grab the Savior knuckle but can’t find it. Blain reveals that he has the knuckle. He then smiles and transforms into Kamen Rider Savior. In 2018, Blake haves dinner with the slash as he listens to who the man became a slash. Blake wonders if this king that transformed him is the same one that his uncle was been talking about. Blake says not to worry, as long as he doesn’t harm another soul, he won’t kill him. The man tells him his name, Garrett Taylor. Garrett tells Blake that he wants him to kill him, maybe it’ll end his miserable suffering as a slash. Blake refuses saying that he will not take an innocent life. Blake says that he won’t let him die, and that he will find a way to turn him back into a human. Blake then tells him to keep the secret of him being the Slayer between them. Josh and Dawn enter the restaurant and get a table to sit. Mikal tells Blain that it seems that the Slayer has befriended the slash. Blain says that it seems like plan A didn’t work, he thinks that it’s time for plan B. Killing two birds with one stone, Kamen Rider Savior. Destini comes into Fredrick’s store and tells him that she came because her and Dawn are studying later. He asks her why she’s there early and she says that it’s better to be early than late plus the store has great Wi-Fi. He then tells her to look around while she waits, she might see something she likes. She looks around the store and finds a picture. She asks Fredrick who’s in the picture and he says that it’s Dawn as a baby with her mother. Destini says that Jem is so beautiful, and she says that Dawn never told her what happened to her mother. Fredrick says that he’s sure that she’ll tell her when she’s ready to. She then sees a combat stick and picks it up. She asks if it’s for sell and Fredrick says that it’s his old stick he used to train with as a kid. His father gave it to him before he left for war. He then says that he used it to train to when she was little. Destini asks Fredrick that since the slash attacks have been occurring more, maybe he can train her. He says that if she’s willing to come train every Sunday at 5, he will be happy to. Destini is upset about the time but says that she’s willing to. He also tells her no more junk food until training is complete. Mikal stands outside the restaurant and triggers something that makes Garrett transforms. Josh sees this and Dawn blasts at the slash. The slash jumps out the window and Josh tells Dawn to go back home with Blake. Blake goes to the back of the restaurant and transforms. Josh transforms and fights the slash. Blake comes and jumps in front of the slash. Josh says that he knew that the Slayer was helping Slashes. He then says that he can kill the both of them. Cast to be added Forms Changes Slayer: Slayer Form 'Savior: '''Shutter Mode, Burst Mode Notes * As part of INTV Action, this episode aired alongside ''Power Rangers Knights of Virtue episode 15, Rangers of the Roundtable Pt. 2. See Also * Symphony: Ixa, Fist On - Counterpart in Kamen Rider Kiva * Saber Dance: Glassy Melody - Counterpart in Kamen Rider Kiva * Unfinished: Daddy Fight - Counterpart in Kamen Rider Kiva